


Hiatus

by Darkenedace



Category: Big Bang (Band), Taeri
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sexual Assault, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedace/pseuds/Darkenedace
Summary: The younger drew out an angered sigh, his heart worn out for the prolonged silence as it grew tired from the dreaded stand-stills. the older male remained silence, awaiting for him to speak; his eyes glancing downwards as he secretly hoped for a switch in the train tracks within the younger's mind."Do you love me?"The older inhaled deeply; once again, another hiatus.





	1. Chapter 1

The deathly melody of the notes crashing against the loose scraps of paper only added to the deafening quietude hanging about the dingy apartment. Piercing glares were exchanged between the man and the letters upon the sheets, glistening their snarky grins towards his scorning expression. His expressions became dull, falling victim to the torment each note produced. A sigh covered the prolonged silence as the blonde scratched his head with a granite-dusted hand, leaning back to stretch his back as the chair creaked in compliance. His eyes scanned the room intensely, analyzing each of the degrading books that were slowly beginning to crumble under his gaze. Another huff flew past his lips as he stood up, the unfinished work flew onto the ground in protest of the movement. Eyes closing in disappointment, he dragged his sweat-pants encased legs towards the kitchen, sulking at the unwashed dishes as he approached the vicinity. Apparently it was not time for him to play "pop-star" yet-- all of his upcoming works lacked progress, and he had yet to discover their endings. For some, even, their beginnings.

A faint screech mewled from the rusted front door; a tall figure groaning at the putrid smell within the house. The male within the kitchen chuckled under his breath meekly as his lips caressed the top of his coffee-encased mug, inhaling the sweet scent whilst the figure approached him. Their eyes met with a clash of irritation emerging from their strained pupils. The taller of the two rested his side on a counter, loosening the tie that tightly held his white collared shirt into a central position. Silence engulfed the venue, only the occasional shuffling of one's feet as the taller prepared himself a depressing roast of cheap coffee.

"Youngbae," his lips formed a small pout as he stirred his cup, "I--"

A hand rested upon the Seungri's arm, Youngbae avoiding eye contact as his grip tightened with angst. The taller brushed aside the hand as he continued to stir the contents within his mug, biting his lip as he voided speech to fight against the quietude. A soft thud formed by the contact between the mug being placed upon the counter broke their frozen states of mind. Seungri hesitated, his breath caught between his heart and mind, yet the sight of anxiousness from his roommate led him to continue.

"I--We," he glanced over at Youngbae, "We don't have enough money to keep living here."

Youngbae remained hushed as he motioned the taller towards the worn couch, sitting cautiously as he exhaled his frustration.

"I know that, Seungri."

He halted at the sudden stringiness of Youngbae's tone; his fingers fiddled against each other as he focused his vision onto the ground, glazing his sight along the dusty, wooden floors that groaned in pain with each step one would take. The words he attempted to speak remained still upon his tongue, desperately clinging onto him. Seungri bit his lip out of uneasiness, struggling to voice out his decision. Youngbae waited patiently, sipping on his coffee occasionally as he did so.

"So...I--I decided to drop out of college so that we can stay here."

Youngbae became motionless, his mouth gaping in shock. Seungri continued to avoid eye contact as he gingerly placed his mug onto his lips, sipping wearily. Time suddenly felt prolonged and sluggish as their movements blended in with the sedated hour. A lump of flames danced within his throat as he began to breath more deeply, fearing that the minutes would grow into days. The older of the two finally closed his mouth, finally processing each letter tossed within his view.

"Why," the pitch within his voice heightened, "why the _hell_ did you do that?!"

Seungri twiddled his thumbs in defense as he whispered, "We can't give up on our dreams by lying in the streets begging for food."

Youngbae pressed his hand between Seungri's thumbs as he closed his palm into a grappling fist, "You're giving up your dream by dropping out of college, you _idiot_!"

Their eyes met after a lengthy moment, the anger of Youngbae's voice dropping to a soft whimper as he moved his hand away from him. Seungri could only watch in defeat as he saw the expressions upon the latter's face twist into a sullen frown. Seungri moved closer towards Youngbae, embracing him into a tight hug as he rubbed his back in a circular motion with his thumb, gently pressing along the spine as he felt the smaller male holding him.

"It's okay, hyung. I don't need a degree in writing to write books." he smiled softly.

Youngbae gently pulled away from their embrace, wiping away the stranded tears on his face. He ruffled his hair before he challenged himself to lock eyes with Seungri. 

"I'll get another job Seungri, you still have time to go back to school."

"Hyung!" 

The younger of the two furrowed his eyes in anger, "Why won't you accept my decision?"

Youngbae inhaled deeply, "Because I don't want you to end up like me...I did the same thing you did, thinking it was for the best, but look at me now!"

Seungri remained silent, slightly adjusting his shirt collar as his hyung continued.

"I'm broke as hell, Seungri. I know you'll think that it won't happen to you, but it will. So please," Youngbae cupped the younger's face, " _please_ go back to college."

Seungri gingerly pressed his fingertips onto Bae's warm hand. His heart twinged, swirling with emotions. _Could he simply give up his pride?_ The younger knew that there was no way in hell he'd let it go, but seeing Youngbae in this state of angst left him to wonder if his pride really needed to pry through his mind. He swallowed nervously, his fingertips falling from the static of him and Youngbae. The lack of connection caused his thoughts to grow fuzzy; this was the hardest decision he had ever made--and he knew he would regret it saying those words. But it was for Dong Youngbae, the only person who actually took the time to give a damn about him, the only person who was always there for him. He _had_ no other choice.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

He blinks. The warm air seemed to have grown cold over the prolonged day. Seungri staggered a cigarette from his ripped-denim. His eyes strained with a blank ponder as he lit the nicotine-ridden stick. His fingers lacked movement, not attempting to place the cigarette within his pale lips. Seungri merely stood there, watching the ripples bounce along the opaque river. His mind--his thoughts, were in shambles; the scene repeated over and over in his head, each letter, each breath taken account for. He blinks again, removing the looping sequence from his sight as he pressed the filter to his lips. With a deep inhale, he feels stable again. An exhale, and the wave of stress is released. Seungri pressed his back along a sturdy oak, crossing one arm over the other, embracing the warm smoke that filled his lungs. The night was looming over, he should get going soon; Youngbae would be worried. A heavy sigh swept into the slur of smoke. Youngbae wouldn't be home tonight, he's working. Three part-time jobs to keep the two afloat. Seungri put out the cigarette on the oak's trunk, turning away from the scenic view before trudging himself to the apartment.

The wait was longer than expected, far longer and it began to worry Seungri. At such a late hour one could only imagine the horrors the streets may have. He called Youngbae. Seungri was nervous, Youngbae would have told him if he was coming back late--maybe there was traffic? Maybe he did overtime? _Maybe he got into an accident?_ Seungri shook his head, fearfully pressing the phone against his ears as the ringing continued into an endless loop. The door creaked open, Seungri dropped his phone as he eagerly rushed to the figure. He suddenly froze, his sight blurring away from his euphoria as he saw the individual. Orange hair perking to either side of his head, brown eyes, and a cheeky grin to boot. _He was not Youngbae._

"Can I help you?" Seungri managed to croak.

The orange-haired figure clasped his hands together," Ah, I'm Jiyong, I live in the apartment across from you," he grinned widely, "my, uh, power went out so I was wondering if I could use your microwave?"

Seungri raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't pay for the bill?" Jiyong nodded in response. 

He sighed and motioned him to come in, Jiyong quickly turning around to grab his black bean ramen that laid against the door frame. Seungri solemnly went to grab his phone, texting Youngbae for the thousandth time.  Seungri fell onto his worn couch, slouching as he desperately waited for a response. In contrast, Jiyong eagerly waited by the microwave, counting down the remaining time to enjoy his slush of a meal. And as if on cue, the microwave dinged just as Seungri's phone had. Seungri sat up straight, blinking his eyes rapidly in disbelief. Youngbae had messaged him back, right? He tapped his lock code onto his phone with fumbling fingers, messing up continuously as he rushed to see the contents of the message. Finally, as Jiyong thanked him farewell, his phone unlocked. Seungri dashed to the message notification with his finger, tapping on his phone repeatedly as if it would make the process go by more quickly. Once the message app opened, he read Youngbae's message:

_Sorry for not answering. I'll be home soon._

Seungri's brows furrowed, startled to see an empty-feeling text from Youngbae. He would have normally be calling him and reassuring him while apologizing with shaking lips. But this, this made all of Seungri's past actions feel pointless. What was the point of worrying over this man when he responses like this. Seungri angrily tosses his phone at the wall, _thank god for hard-covered cases._ With a rustling of his hair, he pulled out his trusty carton of cigarettes. He haphazardly placed the filter between his lips as he shoved into his pockets, in search of a lighter, frustratingly. Seungri finds the lighter and quickly lights his cigarette, taking in a long drag. He was pissed. _Really pissed._ Once Youngbae would get home, Seungri planned to give him a piece of his mind. However, once Youngbae _did_ get home, Seungri became shocked. Youngbae's eye was a deep shade of purple, his lip cut, and gashes danced along his skin as his clothes were torn and tattered. 

"What the hell happened to you?!" 

Seungri ran up to Youngbae, putting out his cigarette as he did so. Youngbae flinched as his friend gingerly pressed his index finger onto his bruised skin. Seungri's anger fled from his system with a single exhale, now, worry entered him.

"Bae, please, tell me."

Youngbae pursed his lips together, "It's nothing..."

"What do you mean 'it's nothing'," Seungri cupped his face, "you're hurt."

Youngbae gently pulled away his hands, heading towards the kitchen. He coughed slightly as he opened the refrigerator, rubbing his neck that contained faint hand marks. Seungri stared at him in disbelief. _How could he just brush by him and act as if nothing happened to him?_ Seungri followed behind Youngbae, rubbing his shoulders after Youngbae took a gulp of water. _He's hurt. He was attacked, he wouldn't just tell flat out._ Seungri nodded to himself, ' _The best thing to do now is to try and comfort him.'_

"Hey, Bae, you want dinner? Are you hungry?" Youngbae shakes his head.

Seungri frowns, "Do you want to get some rest, you must be tired from working."

This time, Youngbae nods slightly, softly pressing against Seungri as he lead him into his room. Seungri rubbed his back in a circular motion while helping him walk to his room, attempting to comfort him. Youngbae pauses his stride, looking up at Seungri with a small frown upon his face. Seungri removed his hand from his back, looking away from Youngbae. He assumed he had bothered Youngbae. Seungri turns away and begins to head back to the living room, his chest growing heavy with remorse. However, as he began to walk away, he heard a faint mumble from the latter. Seungri shifted his gaze at Youngbae, who faced Seungri will sullen eyes on the verge of tears. His lips faintly opened as his gaze shifted downwards.

"I was raped."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun loomed over the grieving apartment, the day started anew. Seungri, however, remained stagnant on the past, putting the sudden events of the previous night together. He sat straight up on his creaking bed, his bare chest feeling the cool air of the room. With a hand cupped under his chin in pondering, he wondered what had happened. Clearly, Youngbae said he was raped. _But why and where?_ He had asked these questions to Youngbae the previous night, yet all he received was silence as his answer. The questions flooded Seungri's mind, so much so it caused an aggressive irritation in his skull. _He needed a cigarette._ He tossed aside the thin sheet of linen from his legs as he dashed to his ripped denim, resting sluggishly on the dusty floor. Seungri's fingers dashed into the pockets, searching frantically for the carton. His head began to ache more and more with each passing second until he finally found the crumpled carton in the front pocket. In a rapid movement, the cigarette was to his lips, lit and prepared for a well-needed drag. Seungri pressed his back against his room's wall as he blew away a puff of smoke, staring at the grey cloud swirl with a blank stare. Finally, he could think properly. 

Seungri closed his eyes, attempting to imagine the situation. Perhaps Youngbae finished all of his jobs and on his way home the culprit made his way with him-no...It's far too vague, too separate. He crossed his arms, placing one hand on his cigarette to give an occasional puff. Maybe during one of his part-time jobs? He furrowed his brow. _But which job?_ Youngbae is a construction worker, a waiter, and a cashier. Seungri took the cigarette away from his lips, his eyebrows furrowing further. _A construction worker..._ Before he could ponder any further, a soft knock broke his trance. Seungri headed to the door, taking a long drag as he did so. Once he opened the door, he turned his face away from the small individual to avoid covering him in smoke. Youngbae frowned as he noticed Seungri still unchanged.

"You're gonna be late to class, Seungri..."

"Right, forgot about that."

Youngbae sighed sadly as he went back into the kitchen. Seungri closed the door gently, glancing at the ground while putting out his cigarette before he headed to his heap of clothes laying in a small pile on the far side of his room. He dug within the pile to discover a clean pair of jeans, digging in once more, he found a shirt, slightly on the musky side. Seungri shrugged at the scent as he quickly wore the material. He lifted his book bag and trudged to the kitchen, greeted with the usual cup of cheap coffee and burnt toast. Youngbae was never much a cook and neither was he. Seungri smiled slightly as he sat next to Youngbae, thanking him for the meal graciously before delving into it. Youngbae did not return the smile, instead he sipped his coffee slowly. The quietude from the two grew increasingly beyond the awkward sensation. Normally silence would not bother Seungri, however the atmosphere was different from the standard normal. _There was a change._ He eyed Youngbae, biting his lip. ' _Where did it happen?'_ He wished to ask him it so badly, Seungri craved resolve in this mystery. Alas, Youngbae would not simply give in. He built a defensive wall around himself, shutting himself out from the world. Seungri slouched back in his chair. He was sure Youngbae did not notice him enter the room. He groaned loudly, getting out of the chair and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you later, Youngbae."

No response.

\---------------------------

Seungri did not pay attention to any of the classes he attended. How could he with the mystery of Youngbae's rapist lingering in his mind? He grew restless within his classes, constantly craving a smoke. These thoughts were taking a toll on him. Seungri pinched the roof of his nose. _No, the cigarettes were._ That damned nicotine making him constantly addicted. He blew out a cloud of smoke into the crisp air, shaking his head. Nevertheless, he had to figure out what had happened to his roommate. A sudden idea popped into his head, ' _Why not follow him?'_ He slapped his forehead. _Of course, it's so simple!_ Seungri grinned widely, inhaling the nicotine with fervor. He lifted up his book bag, checking the time on his phone as he did so.

"Eleven-thirty," his eyebrows rose, "he should still be in the convenience store."

Seungri dashes through the campus, heading to the train station. He coughed greatly, lurching himself over to his knees as he gasped in air. _God damn nicotine._ Seungri, still coughing, trudged over to a bench. He closed his eyes, struggling to maintain his breathing. Instinctively, he pulled out another cigarette and before he knew it, he hawked down another pack while he waited for the train. Seungri tossed away the empty carton before boarding the train. He checked the time once again, he still had plenty of time before Youngbae's shift was over. Seungri held onto a sturdy pole within the train, stabling himself enough to think once again. Youngbae would not have been attacked so early in the day, its heavily unlikely. Seungri nodded, _'he did not get raped while working as a waiter'._ His lips slanted, _'however, the late afternoon to night is the perfect range for a rapist.'_ Seungri put a hand into his pocket, devastated at the empty feeling in his pants. He had to buy more cigarettes on the way back. He shook his head slightly, he was getting off topic. Biting his lip, he continued his pondering until he reached his designated stop.

Seungri headed over to the convenience store Youngbae is working at, he stood in the far corner, peering at the window. Youngbae was standing there blankly, occasionally gazing around the store or at his bruises. Seungri frowned, the sorrow within him began to ramble. Yet, he knew he could not enter the store at comfort him. It would ruin the entire plan. Seungri brushed away his sorrow as he took a grasp of his task. The task was tedious and rather boring. Seungri's eyes fluttered open and closed as typical customers entered the venue. He slapped his face a couple of times to keep himself awake. As he did so, he saw a familiar face enter the store. Seungri raised an eyebrow as he watched the familiar person run over to the black bean ramen in the corner of the store. _Jiyong._ Seungri couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. _'That guy sure loves his black bean sauce.'_ He watched Youngbae quickly ring him up and soon Youngbae's shift was over. Seungri rubbed his eyes tiredly and waited for him to leave the store. He began to trail Youngbae cautiously. Somewhere, he must have been attacked. 

The walk to the construction site was short, yet it still managed to tire Seungri out. He huffed as he watched Youngbae put on his construction hat, and gear. He squinted, unsure of whether or not he saw fear on Youngbae's face. Seungri sat close-by the site on a park bench, biting on his finger-nail as he watched Youngbae lift up heavy objects from one place to another. Seungri felt sorry for him. Everyday Youngbae endures three jobs without a single pause. From one place to another, Youngbae heads to another job and works his hardest until it is time to go home. Rarely does he have time to work on writing music. It was a shame. Seungri stopped biting his finger-nail, glad that Youngbae's shift was nearing its end. Nothing seemed to occur during the span of his jobs, Seungri was taken aback. Perhaps it was a rape that just happened out of nowhere while Youngbae walked home from work. His lips slanted, standing up and turning away to head home. However, in the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approaching Youngbae. He, too, wore a construction worker's outfit. Youngbae's face darkened, his legs moving backward into the stack of cinder-blocks. Seungri faced the construction site. The tall male in-front of Youngbae moved closer to him, placing each hand on either side of Youngbae's face as he leaned in close to him. Youngbae was clearly scared, terrified, even. Seungri's eyes widened, his mind in shambles as his hands fumbled around in his pockets. 

_Damn, he wished he had a cigarette._


	4. Chapter 4

Seungri licked his lips anxiously as they had grown dry, craving the nourishing smoke to touch the chapped front. He needed a cigarette--but his dear friend, his roommate was in danger. Seungri rustled his hair frantically. The stranger already began to remove Youngbae's top, he had to hurry. His eyes darted to the smoke shop resting on the edge of the block where Seungri stood. He could get his precious carton of cigarettes if he quickly runs over there. _But what about Youngbae?_ Seungri scowled, his mind wandering to and fro, so much so that he needed to sit on the pavement to steady himself. He had to calm down, he knew that much. Alas, his body and thoughts kept jittering. _The cigarettes._ He could just get the cigarettes and then run back to Youngbae. Seungri smiled briefly to himself before glancing upwards at the rapist and Youngbae. His smiled quickly disappeared. No, there was not enough time. He cups his hand over his mouth in irritation. Seungri did not know what to do. He glanced back at the smoke shop. _'If I could just get a cigarette.'_ His gaze shifted over to Youngbae, the tall stranger began to kiss him forcefully. Seungri gritted his teeth, he needed to save Youngbae. He stood up from the pavement, staring at the scene.

_He needed a cigarette._

_\--------------------------------------------_

His fingers shook as he pressed the filter between his lips. He took a long drag, closing his eyes briefly to live in the euphoria the smoke had given him. Bitterly, he had opened his eyes, not wanted to accept the reality of his choice. Seungri rested his back against the door of his apartment, glazing his sight along the furnished room. _How could he have abandoned Youngbae?_ He blew out a puff of smoke weakly. _For a mere cigarette?_ He flicked the tip of the cigarette, watching the ash fall lazily onto the wooden floor. Seungri palmed his forehead with the cigarette in hand. He did not mean to,he needed to think--smoking helps him think. He let out an exasperated sigh. Seungri removed himself from the door as he sunk into the living room's couch. Melancholy drifted around him just as the smoke had. Heavy-hearted, he put out his cigarette, rubbing his face with both hands as he groaned loudly. _How could he face Youngbae?_ He practically stalked the man and ditched him for a cigarette in his time of need. Seungri pinched the roof of his nose. _'I wanted to help him--I needed a cigarette to think. I needed one, damn it!'_ Seungri slammed a fist against the couch.

"Shit..." 

He grumbled to himself as he fished for another cigarette. As he did, he heard a faint creak of the door. Seungri stared at the door, watching it slowly open. Youngbae shakily moved into the room, gingerly closing the door behind him. Once again, bruises pressed onto his frail skin. Seungri lit the cigarette and immediately took in a drag. Youngbae did not look in his direction. Seungri took another drag before calling to Youngbae, motioning with his free hand to sit next to him. Youngbae nodded slightly, still not meeting his roommate's gaze. Once he had sat down, Seungri placed a gentle hand on the latter's shoulder.

"Youngbae," he hesitated, biting his lip slightly before continuing, "I need to talk to you."

Youngbae finally moved his sight upwards, noticing Seungri's forlorn expression. Seungri rubbed his neck as he looked at his cigarette.

"I...I followed you to work today."

The latter's mouth hung low, taken aback, "You...what?"

"I followed you." Seungri repeated before taking a drag.

Youngbae still could not process the words the taller spewed. _'He followed me?'_ His eyes grew wide as the "event" that happened, not too long ago, flooded his mind. Anger began to welt within his chest, burning more than the bruises that rested upon his skin.

"You saw me get raped... _Why  the hell didn't you help me!?_ " Youngbae roared.

Seungri glimpsed over at his enraged roommate, "I tried to..."

"By _abandoning_ me?!" 

Seungri closed his eyes, taking in another drag, "I...I needed a cigarette."

Youngbae could not believe what he was hearing. Seungri chose a cigarette over him. _A goddamn cigarette!_ He stood up, fuming. Seungri had barely any time to react as Youngbae slapped him aggressively. Seungri pressed a ginger hand onto his now-burning cheek, staring blankly. Tears began to swell within Youngbae's  small crescents.

"You and this damned smoking addiction," his voice cracked, "All that money I work so goddamn hard for...All of _my_ hard-earned money goes to this bullshit!"

He tosses Seungri's cigarette onto the ground, putting it out angrily with his foot. Seungri snapped out of his daze, his eyes widening as he watched his cigarette stick turn into a crumpled mess. 

"I work so fucking hard for you, and you go and repay me by abandoning me? When I needed you the most?!" Youngbae cried out.

Seungri ignored Youngbae's plight as he continued staring at the crumpled heap of nicotine.

"Did he just destroy my fucking cigarette?" he mumbled to himself repeatedly.

Youngbae continued to unleash a slur of anger ridden in fowl curses until Seungri had enough. Seungri stood up from his seat, glaring at his roommate. Youngbae grew quiet as the latter's glare sent shivers through his spine.

" _Why the hell is this my problem?_ I went out of my way to figure out what happened to you since you wouldn't say a goddamn word to me," he walked around the room slowly, "I went out of _my_ way to see what happened." He paused, glancing over at Youngbae, "So that I could've figured out how you got into this problem--" he glanced over again at Youngbae before pulling out a cigarette from his pocket, "--so that I could have _helped_ you."

"But--" Seungri put a hand in front of Youngbae's face, making Youngbae halt his speech.

Seungri moved his hand away to light his cigarette, "But I didn't expect you to get attacked by that guy. I couldn't think. I needed a cig," he took a drag, " _and so I got one._ "

Youngbae looked at him, "You can't be serious. You actually think that is a legitimate reason to ditch me?!"

Seungri raised an eyebrow, "If you knew who the guy was why didn't you call the police?"

"You're avoiding my question!"

Seungri took another drag, peeved, "No, you're avoiding mine--why the hell didn't you just call the police and get the guy? _Why, cat got your tongue?"_

Youngbae glared at him, "You don't understand--"

"No, I don't," Seungri leaned against a wall as he put out his cigarette, " _because it makes no sense._ You could have ended it on the day it happened. But what did you do? _Nothing."_

"You wouldn't say _'it made no sense'_ if you were in my position! I couldn't call them, I was too goddamn scared," Youngbae paused, closing his eyes as he inhaled, "he _threatened_ me, I couldn't simply go to the police with gruesome threats pressed against me."

Seungri squinted his eyes slightly, "Then why didn't you quit the job?"

Youngbae scoffed, "Oh yeah, jobs are _plentiful_. We are running on fumes as we are now, and you want me to quit? _Great idea! Why didn't I think of that?!"_  

"You know what, I am done with your crap." Seungri adjusted his coat as he headed to the door.

Youngbae sneered, "Oh, your done with _my crap?_ Fine, leave! _You goddamn bastard!"_

Seungri seethed as he stomped over to the door, opening it with a vicious rage and slamming it shut with just as much force. As he had slammed the door, he placed his back against the door exhaling loudly as he reached into his pocket for a cigarette. With a lighter in his hand, he lit the cigarette. He stared at the glowing stick of nicotine as a scowl etched upon his face. Seungri heatedly tossed the cigarette onto the floor, slamming his shoe onto it before he stormed away from the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work-in-progress. I'll try to update frequently. <3


End file.
